Gay Bar
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jace and Isabelle need to meet an informant at a place of his choosing, his choice?  A gay bar, which would be ok, if it wasn't the very bar Alec was seated at.


Alec sat at the bar sipping a drink sent down to him by a rather attractive young man at the far end sitting alone in the last seat. The boy had blonde hair, not quiet gold, and green eyes. Alec decided he needed just a little more enticing to take this one on, his head was swimming with images of Jace tonight and it would take a lot to get him back into a room that wasn't his.

Alec saw Ricky, the bartender, talking to the boy. They were laughing and entertaining each other and Alec wondered how Ricky didn't have a steady boyfriend. Ricky then swayed his way over to me grabbing a glass as he came. "You've got an admirer cutie pie," he set the glass down.

"I noticed the drink was wonderful, thank you," Alec held the glass up to Ricky and smiled kindly.

"Thanks hot stuff," Ricky said setting another drink in front of Alec. "This one really fancies you," he winked. "Sent over a lot of good stuff," Ricky handed Alec a red drink.

Alec took a small sip of the red drink and savored it in his mouth for a minute. "Another fine creation Ricky," he said taking another sip.

"Always want to keep you satisfied doll," Ricky winked. Alec choked on his drink at Ricky's innuendo.

"Well ok then," Alec muttered under his breath.

"Oh look," Ricky leaned over the bar to whisper in Alec's ear. "A hot blonde that's just your type walked in,"

Alec leaned over the bar, drink still in hand to look at the door. "Shit!" he screamed tripping over himself as he went to head towards the back.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked surprise evident in her voice. "Jace told me he wasn't going to call you in for this one. I told him you'd be busy because I thought a lot of people would recognize you here since this is your normal gay bar."

"I was here already!" Alec whisper screeched.

"That's a problem," Isabelle said looking nervous. "Jace is here with me, we're here meeting an informant."

"Isabelle Jace cannot know I'm gay!" Alec said grabbing his sister's shoulders.

"I, I, I have no idea what to do!" Isabelle said her eyebrows knitted together trying to think of a solution.

"Isabelle the guy isn't here yet," Jace's voice broke through the crowd. "Alec?" he asked as he appeared behind them.

Alec cursed and released Isabelle "what's up?" he tried to sound casual.

"Did Isabelle call you?" Jace seemed confused.

"Yes, yes I did!" Isabelle said jumping on Jace's excuse.

"But you said you thought he'd be busy, and we drove together and you didn't call him then. How did he get here so fast?"

"I was nearby," Alec said avoiding the question.

"Don't waste your time on him hot stuff," Ricky appeared next to Jace behind the bar. "He'll love ya good but after he falls asleep all he does is talk about some guy named Jace."

Alec could've just died of embarrassment or killed Ricky, or killed Ricky then died of embarrassment.

"Oh is that so?" Jace's lip quirked up into a smirk. "So the place you were nearby at was here? The gay bar?"

"No," Alec muttered blushing.

"Hey did you want to go into the back or not?" the guy with the exotic green eyes and blonde hair asked draping an arm around Alec's shoulders and pressing his front to my back.

"I'll reimburse you for your drinks but I'm dealing with a friend just finding out I come here," Alec held a twenty up cheeks tinted red.

"Keep the twenty and just remember my face for next time," he nipped at Alec's neck causing Alec to yelp and turn a nice maroon color.

"Well maybe we should have sent Alec here to speak to this informant since this is where he asked to meet," Jace smirked. He was leaned against the bar and drawing attention to himself without really trying.

"I have to go," Alec said grabbing his jacket and swiftly walking from the bar.

"What did I say?" Jace asked Isabelle confused.

"Jace you were the one person he was the most scared about coming out to you and you made fun of him," Isabelle said. She was caught in between helping Jace understand and wanting to defend her brother.

"Why was he so worried about telling me?" Jace seemed surprised.

"It, well it's not really my place," she bit her lip.

Jace's eyes lit up with realization "what that bar tender said! Wait Alec likes me! He's gay and he likes me?"

"I well-"

"I need to go see him," Jace said heading for the door Alec fled from.

"What are you going to say?" Isabelle yelled after him.

"I don't know," Jace said holding his hands in the air "but I can't say nothing." Jace ran out into the street looking around for Alec. He found his old friend sitting on a bench with his head in his hands looking miserable. "Hey there," Jace whispered just kind of standing above Alec. Alec didn't look up though and he didn't say anything. "Alec please look at me," Jace said feeling odd.

Alec looked up "what is it Jace?" Alec's face looked absolutely miserable and had tear treks down the cheeks.

"Come on it can't be that horrible that I found out," Jace said trying to make the situation better.

Alec looked up at him and shook his head before standing. "Look Jace you don't have to worry about it," he started to walk away.

"Alec wait-"

"Jace it's fine, you're here to meet an informant, you meet them and I'll go back to the institute. When you get back we can just forget this ever happened."

"Alec I don't want to forget it," Jace said grabbing Alec's arm as he retreated.

Alec turned around, his eyes filled with sorrow turned rage and was just about to let Jace have it when his lips were descended upon by Jace's. Alec's eyes bulged as his body froze up and went limp.

"You know you could kiss me back," Jace said giving Alec a lazy grin.


End file.
